


Tribes

by RedEris



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: A short meditation on several characters and their places in the world.





	Tribes

The Nora were his people, his core, his guiding light. He loved the Nora, he shed blood for the Nora, his sister’s bones lay in the Embrace of the Mother and that embrace was home. And yet. And yet there was more to know. More to see. And maybe...maybe the Nora could be more?

He was Oseram, he was Vanguard, and he was Meridian, and he wasn’t sure any more that he could tell you in what order. He was Oseram; he served the Sun King. But whatever it was, it was right. It was growing up. 

He was the Carja, and the Carja were his. The ones he had saved, the ones he had yet to save, the ones he had let die. But the Vanguard were also his, beyond them perhaps the freebooters, so by a stretch the Oseram--not his to command, but perhaps his to save. And if the sun shone in more places, should not the Sun King try to do as much?

She had been Banuk. Survive. Prevail. What else matters? But when it had been thrown in her teeth, she had spat it back. Snow ghost. More things mattered. Life couldn’t just be survival. There had to be more.

The Nora were not her people, and yet, clearly, inescapably, she was Nora. Aloy-Despite-the-Nora. She had never been theirs. She couldn’t stop being theirs. But she had heard the songs of the Banuk, tinkered with the Oseram, fought with the Carja. Her mother was a goddess, her inheritance a world to save. She was the world’s, and she loved the world.

She was more, and each of them in turn saw it-- knew it. Each in turn thought that perhaps they could be as well.


End file.
